Talk:Revan
Deletion The Carmpire was "part of our history," yet it was deleted. The character Revan plays no significant role in our history whatsoever. He is never mentioned in any articles other than his own - I real don't see why people would want to know about him... }} Several factory workers were part of "a pivotal time" of Earth's history, yet they are not given any significant dedication because they themselves were not important. Revan did not, from my memories (and I admit, I was rather inactive in the Ichiri war), participate in any significant events. He was not a key part to any storyline, and should any mention of him be deleted, nothing would become incomplete. His empire's page has been deleted, and this page should thus be deleted in tune with this. The whole concept of him and his civilization is, speaking casually, really nooby, let's be honest: "He also enjoys revving his engines and honking his horn at passing ships, much to their annoyance." I don't think he'll be making a return any time soon. ::Yes, your points are mostly correct. Now, I'll admit I don't think just because something is "insignificant"...well, for lack of better wording, it's insignificant. Everything has a part to play, basically. But that's not the point. And, as you said, you weren't as active in the storyline at the time he was around, he did indeed have quite an involvement in the short time he was on, regardless of how noobish it may be. His actual role may not have contributed to the storyline, but he was indeed involved. I say again, there's no harm in keeping it, and I believe, as Bly said, we should keep this a "history" page for the "WBVDKT Museum". ::To some of us, such as None, Bly and I, he did play a fairly significant, if not annoying, role, and is therefore part of the history we've had. ::: Very well. You're right in that it doesn't do any harm in simply being here, and it could be an interesting read for those wanting to know more about the second Ichiri-Appearance war. Considering the Carmpire has been removed (and I still maintain that it should stay that way, as i'd imagine it did hardly anything), the article should be rewritten in such a way that it points out the significance of the subject in relation to the war, and not the Carmpire. On this note, some of the content is about the user instead of the character (which is against the rules), and should be removed. I shall actively abstain for now. ::::I'll get to work on updating the article very soon. No recent changes This is a page requesting that the page be updated in tune with what was established days ago on July 8, 2011. I cannot do it myself because I don't think I was ever in a role play with Revan, so don't have the logs. :I meant days ago. Silly template typo and talk page rules...